Dumb Boy
by Bee Hachi
Summary: 'Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak dapat bicara.' Jadi? Si Murid baru yang tampan itu bisu?/Sasuke yang bisu hanya dapat berkomunikasi lewat tulisan. Untuk SasuHina Days Love tahun ke-3 SasuHina, AU, T RNr yaaa


Hinata terdiam di bangkunya. Ia tak memperdulikan seseorang di depan sana yang dipanggil Sensei tengah mengoceh memperkenalkan seorang siswa pindahan dari luar negeri. Yang Hinata tahu, pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tak banyak yang ia dengar. Karena sesungguhnya ia tak peduli. Keadaan kelas menjadi hening saat Sensei bermasker itu mempersilahkan si murid baru untuk memperkenalkan diri.

**Dumb Boy**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke U dan Hinata H**

**Didedikasikan untuk event pairing tercinta**

**SasuHina Dyas Love**

**AU, T, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan benar-benar hening. Siswi-siswi yang tadi terlihat antusias membicarakn si murid baru yang katanya berwajah tampan bak anggota boyband Korea itu, kini terdiam. Hinata masih sibuk dengan buku Fisika yang ia baca. Ia tak berminat melihat ke depan barang sedetik pun.

Kasak-kusuk pun mulai terdengar. Siswi berambut merah yang duduk di depannya tampak meringis. Entahlah, Hinata tak tahu apa yang terjadi di depan. Dan Hinata tak ingin tahu. Waktunya terlalu berharga untuk memperhatikan hal sepele di depan sana. Hari ini ada ujian Fisika. Ia tak ingin nilainya jeblok lagi. Sudah cukup dirinya mengecewakan sang ayah semester lalu. Semester sekarang, ia tak ingin mengecewakan kembali sang ayah. Hatinya sakit saat sang ayah membandingkannya secara tak langsung dengan sang adik yang masih duduk di bangku kelas lima sekolah dasar.

Hyuuga Hanabi, adik perempuan satu-satunya yang ia punya. Tumbuh menjadi gadis berkepribadian seperti sang ayah yang arogan dan menjunjung kesempurnaan. Diusianya yang masih 10 tahun itu, Hanabi sudah berhasil memenangkan Olimpiade Matematika di tingkat Internasional. Saat itu, ayahnya terlihat sangat bangga akan keberhasilan sang adik. Meskipun Hinata sedikit iri akan kejeniusan sang adik, tapi Hinata juga ikut bangga dan bahagia akan keberhasilan yang Hanabi dapat.

Meskipun adiknya itu sedikit arogan, Hanabi kerap menunjukkan sikap manja dan sifat anak-anak lainnya di hadapan Hinata. Bagaimana pun juga, Hanabi masih membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu. Dan Hanabi bisa mendapatkannya dari sosok sang kakak yang kini tengah menempuh pendidikan di Konoha High School. Meskipun Hinata masih duduk di bangku kelas XI, Hinata sudah terbiasa melakukan hal-hal yang ibu rumah tangga lakukan. Termasuk memasak dan membereskan isi rumah.

Di kediaman Hyuuga memang terdapat beberapa orang pelayan. Tapi, Hinata kerap memaksa untuk turut terjun langsung ke dapur. Setiap pagi, Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah dan adik tersayangnya.

"...Ta! Hinata!"

Hinata mengerjap. Suara Kakashi-sensei berhasil menyadarkan dirinya. Wajahnya ia angkat dan menghadap ke depan. Uh, oh!

Kakashi-sensei tampaknya sedang kesal sekarang. Wajahnya masam sekali.

"Go-gomen, Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia menyesal telah berkelana kemana-mana. Ini teguran pertama yang ia dapatkan. Semoga Kakashi-sensei tak melaporkan hal ini pada ayahnya. Bisi gawat kalau hal ini sampai di telinga ayahandanya.

"Sudahlah, Uchiha-san. Kau duduk di sebelah Hyuuga Hinata. Semoga kalian dapat berteman baik." Kakashi tersenyum dalam maskernya. Ya, hanya Hinata yang duduk sendirian. Yang lainnya duduk. Tapi, Hinata tak peduli. Meskipun duduk sendiri, ia masih punya teman. Kiba dan Shino. Dua sahabt baiknya dari kecil tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Begitu mendengar suara Kakashi-sensei, Hinata kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat. Bu-bukan karena perintah Kakashi pada si murid baru. Tapi, karena membaca tulisan di papan tulis yang ternyata berhasil membuat siswa dan siswi menjadi hening.

'**Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak dapat bicara.'**

Jadi? Dia bisu? Yang benar saja!

**-DB-**

Uchiha Sasuke. Dilihat dari mana saja ia memang sangat tampan. Tak ada yang lebih tampan dari Uchiha Sasuke di antara para siswa di kelas Hinata. Ya, Hinata memang mengakuinya. Ia tidak munafik. Namun, sayang. Sasuke tidak bisa bicara. Hinata yakin, jika Sasuke terlahir normal. Ia pasti akan jadi rebutan para gadis-gadis. Namun, keterbatasannya menghalangi semuanya.

Hinata bisa melihatnya. Ya, gadis-gadis yang tadi memuji ketampanan Sasuke kini sibuk kasak-kusuk akan kekurangan Sasuke. Hinata jadi iba. Pasti sangat sulit menjalani kehidupan seperti itu. Hinata tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Sasuke sekarang.

Disela-sela aktifitas belajar mereka. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"U-Uchiha-san. Ka-kau, pindahan darimana?" Hinata yakin suaranya tak terdengar oleh orang di sampingnya itu. Suara Hinata sangat pelan dan cenderung bergetar. Ia manahn gugup dan takut. Tapi, tak diangka-sangka. Ia mendapatkan selembar kertas berisi jawaban.

'**Inggris.'**

Hinata mengerjap. Hanya itu saja? Tidak sopan sekali. Tapi, untuk apa ia mengharapkan lebih. Tak begitu lama, Hinata ikut mencoreti selembar kartas itu.

'**Oh... Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa tinggal di Inggris ya.'**

Hinata menggeser kertas itu ke hadapan Sasuke. Hinata ingin menarik kembali kertas itu. Ia tak ingin disangka sok kenal sok deket oleh si Uchiha itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah terlanjur dibaca.

Hinata tertunduk lesu. Dugaannya benar. Uchiha itu tak kunjung membalas tulisannya. Hinata mendesah pasrah. Niatnya sih hanya ingin berkenalan agar si Uchiha itu nyaman dengan lingkungan barunya. Daripada kecewa dan malu karena tak kunjng mendapat baasan, Hinata memilih memandang langit cerah di luar sana. Pasti enak sekali bisa berada di bawah rimbunnya pohon. Menikmati belaian angin sejuk di wajahnya sambil memandang awan yang berarak di langit sana.

Hinata merasakan colekan di lengan atasnya. Ah, ternyata Uchiha itu membalas tulisannya. Hinata mengambilnya. Ia tersenyum melihat isinya. Yah, sayangnya Hinata tak bisa melihat Sasuke yang memandang Hinata berbeda.

**-DB-**

Sudah hampir sebulan Sasuke bersekolah di Konoha. Dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup sigkat itu, bukannya mendapatkan banyak teman. Sasuke malah mendapatkan beberapaa orang musuh dari kakak tingkatnya. Seringkali Hinata mendengar ledekan-ledekan yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Tapi, pemuda itu acuh tak peduli. Seakan ia menulikan telinganya. Kadang, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang dicegat lima orang kakak kelas di koridor dekat perpustakaan yang sepi saat pulang sekolah. Hinata tak tahu apa sebabnya. Tapi, ia mendengar selentingan kabar. Kalau Sasuke dua minggu lalu tak sengaja menendang bola ke kepala Pain, ketua geng Akatsuki yang ditakuti hampir seluruh siswa siswi Konoh High. Kemudian, Hinata tak sengaja melihat Sasuke di kantin yang berlumuran jus jeruk di kepalanya. Seisi kantin tertawa merendahkan. Hinata ingat, Deidara anggota geng itu berkata, "kau lumayan tampan. Sayang, kau bisu." Dan seisi kantin kembali riuh begitu gelas kedua mengguyur kepala Sasuke. Tak seorang pun tahu, saat itu Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Itulah balasan kalu berhubungan dengan Akatsuki."

"Benar. Sial sekali nasib si Bisu itu."

"Berani-beraninya anak bisu itu menjatuhkan segelas jus tomat ke arah Ketua Pain."

"Kau benar, si Bisu itu cari mati rupanya. Hahaha."

"Hahahahahaha..."

Hinata merasa iba. Hanya karena tak sengaja menumpahkan jus ke baju si Pain, Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu? Keterlaluan sekali. Memangnya siapa yang punya sekolah ini? Sombong sekali kakak kelasnya itu. Bukannya belajar karena sebentar lagi Ujian Akhir. Tapi dia malah menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menindas adik kelas yang memiliki terbatasan seperti Sasuke?

Hinata meninggalkan kantin begitu Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang menontonnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Hinata begitu jaraknya dari Sasuke semakin berkurang. Tapi, pemuda Uchiha itu tak peduli. Ia malah mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki area toilet siswa. Hinata berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Ia bingung. Kalau memaksa masuk. Ia takut dianggap sebagai gadis tukang intip. Memalukan. Jadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk menyender di dinding dan menunggu pemuda itu keluar.

Hinata tak habis pikir. Padahal Sasuke itu menurutnya baik. Meskipun tidak bisa bicara, mereka tetap berkomunikasi lewat tulisan. Dan Sasuke itu terbukti pintar di tengah keterbatasannya. Nilai-nilai Ujiannya tak pernah mengecewakan. Dulu, Hinata pernah bertanya tentang materi fisika yang tak kunjung ia pahami. Sasuke mengajarinya dengan sabar lewat tulisan dan latihan soal. Sasuke itu, selain baik, ia juga sangat pintar, Hinata mengakuinya.

**-DB-**

Kini, saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinata selalu menyeret Sasuke ke atap. Di sana, mereka menghabiskan bekal makan siang yang Hinata buat. Terkadang. Kiba dan Shino pun ikut bergabung. Mereka berempat selalu terliaht akrab satu sama lain. Hinata selal membawa tabletnya sebagai sarana komunikasi Sasuke, dan Sasuke tak keberatan.

Seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke, kau enak sekali dibuatkan bento tiap hari sama Hinata." Kiba cemberut yang menurut Sasuke sangat tidak lucu.

'Aku tak menyuruhnya.' Balas Sasuke di tablet Hinata.

"Kau jatuh cinta sama Sasuke ya, Hinata?" celetuk Kiba yang berhasil membuat Hinata tersedak.

"A-apa maksud mu, Kiba-kun?"

"Habisnya, kau hanya buatin Sasuke saja, sih." Mulut Kiba yang berisikan makanan terliaht manyun.

"I-itu karena Sasuke-kun tinggal sedirian di apartemen."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke ngangguk membenarkan. Ia memang tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Rumah kediaman Uchiha ada di Tokyo.

"Oh..." Kiba dan Shino ber-Oh ria.

Setelahnya, mereka kembali menikmati bekal masing-masing. disela-sela aktifitas makan siangnya, Hinata memikirkan celetukan Kiba barusan. Apa benar ya, dirinya jatuh cinta sama Sasuke? Tapi, Hinata hanya menganggap Sasuke sahabat yang harus ia lindung. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Memang sih, jantungnya sering berdetak tidak karuan saat mata mereka bersirobok. Mata hitam Sasuke seakan membius Hinata. Setelahnya, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dalam menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa coklat dan menghidupkan AC. Ia benar-benar lelah. Tiap hari pulang pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Rasanya pegal dan gerah saat harus berjalan d bawah terik matahari.

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Disaat perutnya benar-benar lapar. Ia harus kembali keluar apartemen dan berjalan ke mini market mencari makan.

Drt... Drrt...

Satu pesan baru dari Hinata sampai di ponselnya.

**From: Hinata**

**Kau sudah sampai di rumah? Kalau kau lapar, kemarin sore aku membeli roti dan selai coklat. Aku taruh di lemari es mu. Aku khawatir kau lapar dan tak ada makanan, semoga bisa mengganjal perut mu, ya.**

Entah apa tujuan gadis itu. Yang pasti, gadis Hyuuga itu sangat perhatian padanya. Apa benar gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya? Ah, mana mungkin.

**-DB-**

Hinata tersenyum begitu mendapatkan balasan dari Sasuke. Meskipun hanya beriisi ungkapan terima kasih, rona merah menyerang pipi putihnya. Mekipun Hinata baru mengenalnya sebulan yang lalu, Hinata merasa nyaman di samping Sasuke. Ya, meskipun Sasuke tidak bisa bicara. Tapi, pemuda itu tahu bagaimana caranya menyampaikan sesuatu yang ia maksud melalui tulisannya. Kemarin misalnya, saat Hinata bertamu ke apartemennya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang diwajibkan pada dua orang siswa sebangku.

Hinata yakin, Sasuke berasal dari keluarga kaya. Apartemennya mewah. Perabotan yag ada di dalamnya walaupun sedikit juga bermerek. Kesimpulannya, Sasuke memang keturunan ningrat. Tapi, bukan itu yang Hinata pandang. Ia merasa nasibnya sama seperti Sasuke. Kesepian. Jadi, mungkin mereka akan menjadi teman yang akrab ke depannya.

Kemana-mana Sasuke selalu membawa catatan kecil dan bolpoin birunya. Ia akan menuliskan beberapa kata untuk berkomunikasi dengan seseorang.

**-DB-**

Lagi-lagi Hinata mendapati Sasuke yang sedang dibully. Pemuda itu hanya diam pasrah mendapatkan tarikan di kerah dan pukulan di pipinya. Hinata tak tahu apalagi yang diperbuat Sasuke sehingga para kakak kelas itu memukuli Sasuke seperti itu. Hinata mengutuk Sasuke yang sama sekali tak berbuat apa-apa. Pemuda bisu itu tak melawan ataupun menghindar. Ia hanya menerima pasrah setiap pukulan yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

Hinata hanya mampu melihat dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Seorang gadis lemah sepertinya bisa melakukan apa. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan berlari ke arah Sasuke setelah kakak kelas itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkapar di taman belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata duduk bersimpuh. Air matanya semakin menyeruak begitu melihat keadaan pemuda itu dari dekat. Pipinya memar dan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Sasuke masih sadar. Ia mencoba berdiri namun tak bisa. Dengan bantuan Hinata akhirnya mereka pun pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

**-DB-**

"Bo-bodoh!" Sasuke mengerjap. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau diam saja?" Hinata masih membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan alkohol. Pemuda itu meringis sesekali karena perih.

"Kau tak sayang badan mu?" Kini Hinata menempelkan perban dan plester. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat tetesan air mata di pipi Hinata. Gadis itu menangisinya?

Hinata menyingkap poni Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Meskipun rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, tapi, Hinata tetap mendekatkan wajahnya. Begitu kedua mata mereka berpandangan, Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Setidaknya, melawanlah."

Tak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke.

"Melawanlah. Aku.."

Sasuke masih bergeming.

"A-aku me-"

Hinata berpikir Sasuke akan membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Tapi, bukannya Sasuke yang terbelalak melainkan dirinya. Poni Sasuke kembali jatuh saat tangan Hinata terjatuh lemas begitu saja. Hinata menahan napasnya saat bibir basah Sasuke menempel di permukaan bibirnya. Lama dan semakin menuntut.

"Me-menyukai mu, Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Hinata menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Hari sudah semakin sore. Dan mereka tetap betah di ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di samping Hinata. Satu belokan lagi dan mereka akan sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. hinata hanya menunduk malu. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang tak pernah enyah dari wajahnya. Uh, Hinata malu sekali karena telah mencium Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis Hinata pun melakuan hal yang sama. Malu-malu, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Ia makin merona saat Sasuke menatapnya dalam.

"Ha-hati-hati di jalan, ya." Hinata berjalan pelan memasuki gerbang. Belum juga tangannya mengapai pegangan pintu gerbang, tangannya di tarik dari belakang. Kecupan hangat dikedua pipi ia dapatkan. Setelah itu, Sasue menunjukkan catatannya.

'Aku mencintaimu :*'

Hinata terkekeh.

"A-aku juga me-mencintai mu."

**-DB-**

Keesokan harinya, seluruh warga Konoha High School sibuk berkasak-kusuk. Mereka memandangi Hinata saat gadis Hyuuga itu manapakkan kakinya di area sekolah.

"Ah, jadi kau pacarnya si bisu itu, ya?" Ujar salah seorang senpai-nya yang tergabung dalam geng Akatsuki, Hidan.

"Apa kau sebegitu tak laku ya, sampi-sampai pemuda bisu seperti dia kau jadikan pacar?"

Seluruh siswa yang ada di sana seketika tertawa nyaring mendengar perkataan Hidan.

"Bahkan aku bisa melindungi dan memuaskan mu, kalau kau mau." Hidan menyeringai. Ia pandangi Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung rambut. Siswa yang menonton Hidan dan Hinata hanya ber-uh ria saja.

"Apa, karena dia tampan? Tapi, percuma kan, kalo tampan tapi b-i-s-u!"

"Dia juga sangat sangat lemah. Tak mampu mleindungi dirinya sendiri. Apalagi melindungi mu, hm?"

"..."

"Dia laki-laki bisu yang sangat lemah. Dia tak berguna, kau tahu, hm? Nona Manis?"

Hidan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata.

"Ka-kau salah, senpai. Sa-Sasuke-kun adalah pe-pemuda yang baik."

"Hmm, baik ya?"

"Ja-jaga tangan mu, senpai." Hinata menepis tangan Hidan yang hendak menyentuh dagunya. Pemuda itu menyeringai. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memegang dagu Hinata.

"Siapapun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda bisu itu. Ia akan berurusan dengan kami, kau tahu hm?" Desis nya.

Hinata berontak saat Hidan mulai memajukan wajahnya. Dalam hati ia berteriak memanggil Sasuke. Sementara siswa lain yang menonton hanya menyorakan kata-kata tak berguna dan tertawa melihat seorang gadis yang akan dicium paksa.

Hinata merasakan cengkraman di dagunya menghilang. Sorak-sorak tak berguna itu pun lenyap entah kemana. Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya. Sosok yang ia cintai berdiri di depannya. Hinata beru menyadari, ternyata Ssasuke sangat gagah dilihat dari belakang. Punggungnya lebar pundaknya terlihat amat kokoh.

Hidan sendiri terduduk di atas lantai dengan pipi yang memar.

"Jangan sentuh milikku." Tak hanya Hinata, Hidan dan yang lainpun membolakan matanya. Aura gelap pekat dapat mereka rasakn menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengerikan.

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya pergi, ke atap.

.

.

"Ka-kau bisa bi-bicara?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Heh, kau bisa mendengar sendiri kan?"

Ternyata enar, Sasuke bisa bicar. Tapi, sejak kapan?

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan."

"O-oh..."

Kembali hening. Hinata menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Sasuke berdiri menjulan di depannya. Laki-laki it memunggunginya.

"Hinata.." Lirih Sasuke setelah pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Hinata.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke terkekeh saat rona merah membanjiri wajah gadisnya. Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku bisu dan lemah saat itu."

"A-aku merasa, Sa-Sasuke-kun adalah pe-pemuda yang baik."

"Baik? Tapi aku tak sebaik yang kau kira, hm?"

"Ta-tapi, a-aku senang berada di sampig Sasuke-kun. Nyaman."

Sasuke manarik Hinata ke dala pelukan eratnya. Pemuda itu terus mengecupi puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku akan melindungi mu, dan aku janji akan menceritakan smeuanya. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Hm..."

"Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku dan menyebutku pemuda bak setelah kau tahu seperti apa aku sebenarnya?"

"Te-tentu saja. Ka-Kau cinta per-pertamaku." Cicit Hinata.

Sasuke memisahkan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia angkat kembali dagu Hinata. Ciuman hangat penuh kasih sayang Hinata terima kembali. Mereka larut dalam ciuman sampai-sampai bel masuk pun mereka hiraukan. Yang mereka inginkan hanya menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin ^^**

**An:**

**Happy SasuHina Days Love semuanyaaaaaaaa :* #kecupbasah wkwkwk**

**Tema yang aku ambil adalah. 'mereka sama-sama kesepian' hehe... Ya aku merasa mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain karena mereka pernah merasakan kesepian yang sama #mungkin hehe...**

**RnR ya?**


End file.
